


[Fanmix] As Real as the Stars

by A (mumblemutter)



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: (Some Angst), A Hopeful Ending!, Corporeality Issues, F/M, Fanmix, Implied Spectral Third Base, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/A
Summary: A Julie/Luke fanmix about being in love and making it work.(Somewhat inspired by thetouch-starvedseries by DarknessChill, in which the Phantoms are sometimes solid, but have no way of controlling it.)
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: fandomtrees





	[Fanmix] As Real as the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/gifts).



> 🌠 [Listen on Apple Music](https://music.apple.com/de/playlist/fanmix-real-as-the-stars/pl.u-MDAWWPNTo031v)  
> 🌠 [Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5BB9s3tuai4VuSr7HMaNBW?si=4HKLbdvWR7iWnLQxq9e-NQ)  
> 🌠 [Listen on YouTube](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLISa6F6XDs8iQFYmMSz_CK1Nk7iOw76cY)

[ ](https://whateverish.org/stuff/music/jatpcover.jpg)

⭐ _**Ordinary Day** (Vanessa Carlton)_

Just a boy, just an ordinary boy  
But he was looking to the sky

And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize

That every day he finds  
Just what he's looking for  
Like a shooting star, he shines

And he said:  
"Take my hand, live while you can  
Don't you see, your dreams lie  
Right in the palm of your hand"

⭐ _**Singing in my Sleep** (Semisonic)_

\- now I'm falling in love too fast  
With you or the songs you chose

And all the stars play for me  
Say the promise you long to keep

(I can hear you sing it to me in my sleep)

⭐ _**Young** (Ruth B.)_

Tonight I can hear the laughs  
They're louder than all of the backlash

Tonight I can see the smiles  
And I think that I'll stay a while

The signs, they used to tell us stop  
Tonight, tonight they say go

The doors, they used to be shut closed  
Tonight they open for all

⭐ _**Shine** (Alexis Ffrench)_

⭐ _**You're Amazing** (Martin Kerr)_

There were times I know that I was crazy  
Fraying at the edges, and you saved me  
I'm losing count of chances that you gave me  
You're laughing at me dancing really badly  
And telling me the reasons why you'd gladly  
Do it all again, 'cause -  
I'm not bad myself, but you're amazing!  
You're amazing

⭐ _**They Weren't There** (Missy Higgins)_

So now I will be waiting  
For the world to hear my song  
So they can tell me I was wrong

But they weren't there  
Beneath your stare  
And they weren't stripped  
Till they were bare  
Of any bindings from the world  
Outside that room

⭐ _**Waves** (Dean Lewis)_

There is a light in the dark  
And I feel its warmth  
In my hands, in my heart  
Why can't I hold on?

⭐ _**We Contain Multitudes** (Ólafur Arnalds)_

⭐ _**We'll Be Fine** (Luz)_

I wish we could cut all ties  
With the morning light  
Because our secret's in the dark  
And though I don't take it to heart  
I just need more time

To appreciate what we'll leave behind:  
Like the feeling when you're holding me still  
With your eyes, it's as real as the stars  
That freckle the sky

But how long will we fall  
For how long will we fall  
Before we can climb?

And will this get too hard  
Will we even get far  
Will our words suffice?

⭐ _**Incomplete** (James Bay)_

Gone is the emptiness  
We just take what's best  
And we move on

All of the hurt gets left  
I should have guessed -

That the world will turn  
And we'll grow, we'll learn  
How to be -  
To be incomplete

This here now  
It's where we touch down  
You and me  
Let's be incomplete


End file.
